Mine
by Sjannie
Summary: After getting the order to kill the humans who are retreating to the airport lacus is again playing around instead of killing them what Sirah doesn't like. How dare they!


**Mine**

 _I do not own owari no seraph/seraph of the end_

* * *

There he is, still playing around with the humans. I just can't understand why he plays with them he should just kill them right on the spot. Last time in shinjuku he also played around. He should have just killed that brown haired woman when she was looking away instead of saying: " you shouldn't look away"

But no and then what happend? That other vermieth scratched his face. His cute face. How dare she, how dare that human. Humans should know their places. He should not play with them. Because when you let your guward down they will attack. Humans are weak but if you underestimate them they can attack you and it can be fatal. They have weapons that can kill vampires after all and it appears they also killed nobles. So why does he still play with them? He certainly is a fool. _My_ fool

Sighing I speed up right before the brownhaired girl got him cornered and the red haired one goes in for the attack. I kick her away. Lacus looks at me with an annoyed expression at me. ''Why did you that Si? I could have done it myself you know~''

''Well why didn't you? We don't have all the time in the world you know, just kill them and get it over with.'' I repleyed irritated.

The brown haired girl runs to her comrade while we have our chat we could have just run to her in a second and killed her but their weapons increase their speed and strenght. I don't want to take riks. You can never be sure that they don't have another trick upon their sleeve. They can't be trusted.

''They are just humans''

''You're right lacus, Rene is now also standing next to us, but look at our situation, they killed nobles and at this moment they are killing our comrades. ''

''..''

''Rene is right, playing time is over let's kill them all.''

Finally lacus nods.

'''Okay okay~~~I get it.''

It seemed more humans came to see how it was going with the red haired girl, a normal human should have died but she just stands up. Can you really call them human when they can survive that? It is all because of their weapons.

I snap out of my thoughts when I see we are surrounded. Just as we jump out of the circle they shoot arrows at us. They missed Rene, I easily avoid it in mid air and lacus just hits the arrow with his sword. Just when we all landed the humans attacked us in groups.

We never really had something called teamwork it is everyone for themselves because in the end that is just how it is. In the end everyone choses for themselves can you blame them? Well maybe lacus and me could fight together but that is not so common for vampires and why? We don't realy need it and are not used to it. And even if we wanted to right now the humans would do everything to prevend it.

I see that the brownhaired girl together with three other soldiers are fighting lacus, and I see the red haired girl dashing towards me with also three other soldiers, all wearing weapons. I sigh again, then I go in for the attack, the red one tries to attack me but I avoid her, with my sword I behead the soldier most left, I then get attacked by the other two. I jump so that the one on my right can't hit me and with the other I take hold of its arm and crushes its writs so its weapon falls. Then I throw the human away. When it falls on the ground it hits its head against the wall of a building. Without the weapon it wont have healing powers so it should be dead. Before I can check one of the two soldiers comes screaming towards me her eyes full of tears.

''You filthy bloodsucking monster!''

''No don't!'' The red haired girl screams and tries to reach the other soldier but it is to late I have already peerced her with my sword and before she can try to hit me I am already 10 meters away watching the red haired girl. I thought she was the only one I had to kill but then I noticed arrows coming towards me, I noticd it just in time and could escape. I am one of the fatstest of the cityguard. Mika could be faster then me but no one really knows anything about him.

With no emotion showing I watch the body with a hole through it and a very angry human next to it.

Why are they mad? They tried to kill me so I kill them. Am I a monster? I just do the same as you but o when I do it it is wrong.

Still avoiding arrows I watch as the red haired girl comes storming towards me just when she wants to attack me and I want to attack her too her eyes get big, her mouth falls open and suddenly she runs in an other direction, when I turn around to see where she goes I see lacus and three dead body's around him. He is holding a brown haired girl by her troat and has his fangs pierced in her neck. The arrows stop attacking me.

''Yochi!''

I hear someone scream.

''Yes!''

It only takes me a second to realise what they mean.

''Lacus!'' I scream.

Opening his eyes and reculantly turning to the direction of the sound his eyes widen when he sees the arrows, just in time he can dogde letting the girl fall on the ground. Drops of red liquid fall on the ground. He has a schats on his cheek, he has been hurt again, they always always do this. How dare they. Ow they will pay. The next loading of arrows comes and lacus dogdes them. When the red girl comes in his blind spot I kick her from behind. I have my sword in my left hand but a a blond haired girl hits the ground with her weapon and black things are coming my way, my writs gets cut and I lose my hand and sword before I can retrieve them a pink haired boy comes at me with two sword but before he can pierce me he is already blocked and kicked by lacus.

" You should pay attention Si, stop playing ~"

I want to hit him in the face but there is no time for that so I just give him my pissend of expression.

When I redirect my attention to the battlefield I see that there are only six humans left. They have gathered together in some sort of formation. When we and our collegues are preparing to end them we are stopped by René who now stands before us.

" What's wrong René? Weren't we supposed to kill them all~?"

" I know but wouldn't it be better to keep one or two alive? For information. Mika killed that other human and I think it is wise we ask them some questions"

" I see what you mean" I say while lacus Rolls his eyes. " fine but why two isn't one enough?"

"if we have only one it could be lying and we wouldnt know but if we have two There is a higher chance that we will find out if they are lying or not." René awnsers.

the other vampires nod in agreement.

" So which one are we going to capture? I asked. I think the best option is to take commanders. They must know something."

" The commanders he? So that would be the silver haired guy and the human with the trident?" Lacus asks as he points to the humans who are still staying in formation and look desperate.

René nods and me and the others are again preparing to attack the humans but then we here someone clap in their hands. When I see who it I am surprised but it seems the others think just like me.

" What the hell is lord Ferid doing here?~"

In less than a second he is already in front of the humans holding the one with silver hair.

" We are going to capture them all okay? No killing."

What? no killing why not? Wel not that it really matters why but...

Ofcourse no one is going to ask and everyone does what he wants. Because lord Ferid had already captured the commander and we were with much more then the humans we could easily capture them. When we had tied them up and taken their weapons from them I reconized the girl with purpule hair. She was the one mika protected from the seraph. I see ferid looking at her with his creepy smile and hear him say: " I am sure that his princess will listen better when we have his friends"

At that moment I hear footsteps and the vampires from Kyoto arrive. They take the commanders and we get orders to take the other humans back with us to sanguinem.

While I walk back to the helicopter I notice lacus walking next to me.

" You owe me one for saving you~"

"I owe you? I saved you twice you know" I repley

I stop with walking and he stops to turn around and face me. I then walk towards him. with my finger I wipe the blood away from the wound he got from the arrow. the red liquid flows from my finger slowly until it drips on the ground.

"You fool" I mutter .

When I bring my hand back I can smell the sent of his blood. Before I know it I have taken hold of his shoulders and am licking his cheek. He tries to step away but I don't let him. The sweet taste of his blood is to good. Even better than human blood. When I back away to Breath and open my eyes I see that lacus has a diffrent expression than normal. Kinda cute. My eyes drift of to his neck and before I know it my fangs are piercing his neck. When he tries to stop me I smack his hands away. He tenses up.

" You owe me your blood for this"

He holds me closer. His arms wrapped around me.

I deepen my fangs in his flesh.

he blushes.

my cheeks are getting red and my heart is pounding.

The taste of his blood fills my mouth.

* * *

 _His blood is mine only mine. I will never let anyone get close to him, no human ever again._

* * *

 **Author's note**

This was supposed to be romantic but I guess I failed... By chanche if you are wondering this takes place after chapter 35/36. I am a huge lacus welt fan to bad there arent that many fanfics about him. And if you are interested I will now give some information about my oc.

Name: Sirah Weiß

Nickname: Si (by lacus)

Age: Same age as lacus.

likes: blood ( especially lacus's but isn't going to tell him)

dislikes: humans ( and ferid because he is creepy)

background: has known lacus since she was five. Lived in the Same Church for a while after being taken in by an organisation. (This is not canon btw)

hair: long and white. When she was a human it was brown.

 _Sorry for the bad english btw._


End file.
